


break down the doors

by lulu_and_eli



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Lucas is out n proud gay, M/M, eliott is a bully, eliott is closeted in this, they're also the same age, things get a little spicy but nothing explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulu_and_eli/pseuds/lulu_and_eli
Summary: ok I've never written something like this, so I'm a little nervous because all of my stuff so far has been all fluff and shit, which this definitely is not. I was inspired by Adam and Eric in the show sex education to write this! if you haven't watched this show I highly recommend.also I know it's unusual for eliott to be in the closet, but it didn't really make sense in my head to have Lucas be the one bullying eliott because he's tiny lmao.sorry if this is terrible I don't know how to write anything other than established relationship and friends to lovers jsdkasjdk enjoyALSO tw//homophobic slurs
Kudos: 41





	break down the doors

**Author's Note:**

> ok I've never written something like this, so I'm a little nervous because all of my stuff so far has been all fluff and shit, which this definitely is not. I was inspired by Adam and Eric in the show sex education to write this! if you haven't watched this show I highly recommend.  
> also I know it's unusual for eliott to be in the closet, but it didn't really make sense in my head to have Lucas be the one bullying eliott because he's tiny lmao.  
> sorry if this is terrible I don't know how to write anything other than established relationship and friends to lovers jsdkasjdk enjoy  
> ALSO tw//homophobic slurs

Lucas’ back slams against the lockers. _Fuck_ , that hurt.

“Watch where you’re going, fag.”

Lucas takes a few deep breaths and tries to collect himself. That’s all he can do when Eliott Demaury terrorizes him each and every day at this godforsaken school.  
When he thinks about it, it hadn’t always been like this. Of course not; it had started when he came out as gay a year ago. He had never really spoken to Eliott before, but all of a sudden he began to receive Eliott’s death glares, and then some pointed comments, and then began the shoving into the lockers. It had been a whole year of bruised shoulders and “Woah, no one ever told me fags can’t walk!”. All of his friends told him to report Eliott, that “his ass should get suspended”, but Lucas never really felt like it. He figured if he could just get through the last year of high school, he could go on in life without having to deal with Eliott ever again.

Now, Lucas opens his eyes back up to see Eliott walking away from where he had just pushed him. His back is to Lucas as he walks, but Lucas can still see Eliott’s perfect, fluffy hair, the hands that looked like they were meant for holding. And Lucas certainly doesn’t lean his head down to catch a glimpse of Eliott’s ass. He does _not_.

Whatever. Lucas was sure he could finish out his last year without this problem escalating anymore than it already had. 

-

That is, until one day in English literature. They were discussing _Little Women_ , which Lucas had never read before, because he hated reading, and especially reading in English. He was really much more of a science guy, but he worked through reading this one because he liked that it was sort of feministic, in a way. 

The class, which unfortunately included Eliott, was set to have an open discussion about the themes of the book, and what they liked and didn’t like, now that they were finished reading it. Their desks were arranged in a circle, and Lucas was sat directly across from Eliott, who wouldn’t stop glaring at Lucas.

Lucas noticed that Eliott’s eyes were pretty, a stormy grey green color. 

He squirmed uncomfortably in his seat under Eliott’s stare.

“Alright class, let’s get started. Who wants to start the discussion with how they felt about the book?”

Lucas was usually never one to start a discussion about literature, but today he felt confident.

“I really enjoyed how the book was centered around girls.” He ignores a scoff from Eliott. “I mean, in so much literature, the main characters are men, doing stereotypically masculine stuff, like fishing or hunting. But it was cool to see strong female characters holding up a story on their own.”

“Of course you would say that.”

Lucas lifted his head up to see that this comment had come from Eliott.

“Excuse me?”

“Well, it’s just that with you being a little feminine and all, I’m not surprised you identify more with _Little Women_ then you would with, say, Huck Finn or Tom Sawyer.”

“What the-“

“Actually, wouldn’t it make more sense for you to like the novels about guys? Wouldn’t you get off thinking about them flexing and shooting guns, huh? I bet you read that shit all the time, but you have to act true to your pretty little self, right?”

“What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“Lucas! Eliott! That’s enough!” The teacher raised her voice at them. Lucas hadn’t even realized that he had started yelling at Eliott. “You have both caused quite the disturbance. You’ll both have detention, today, after school. Don’t bother protesting.”

Lucas groaned and slumped back in his seat. He’d have to spend a full hour with Eliott _fucking_ Demaury, the spawn of satan himself. As if he didn’t already have to deal with getting pushed around by him enough every day. 

When the class period ended, Lucas rushed out of the classroom, not willing to wait around for Eliott’s next jab at him.

-

Lucas was two minutes late to detention, because he had to ask his chemistry teacher a question about a test he received an A minus on but he should have gotten an A. What? He _should have_.

When he walks into the designated detention classroom, Eliott is already sitting there, looking perfect in just a black shirt and jeans. He’s such a dick.

“Well, well. Pretty princess can’t even show up on time. Aren’t fags supposed to be good at that kind of shit?”

Lucas ignored Eliott, sitting down in a desk three rows away from him. He went to grab his earbuds from his backpack.

“What, you aren’t going to talk to me or something? Or maybe you just can’t hear me. That’s fine, I’ll come a little closer then so you can hear me loud and clear.”

Eliott then swiftly hops over some desks and lands in the one right next to Lucas, making Lucas jump.

“Aw, did I scare you?”

And Lucas has had enough. 

“You know what? I really don’t feel safe around you. And I don’t give a fuck if I get three more detentions for leaving, but I’m out of here.”

Lucas stands to go and takes a step, but then he feels Eliott’s hand tightly wrapping around Lucas’ wrist. It infuriates him.

“Get the fuck off me!” He yells. Apparently this only entertains Eliott more, because his grip tightens and he turns them around so that Eliott is now blocking the door. He turns the lock.

“Eliott get off me, I’m fucking serious!” Lucas uses his free hand to hit Eliott’s chest, arm, pretty much wherever to try and get him to let go. He does, but only to shove Lucas extremely hard backwards, so much so that Lucas almost falls down. They’re facing each other now, Eliott still blocking Lucas’ way to the door. Eliott is looking at him with a devilish grin, and Lucas is _pissed_. He’s so done with always taking Eliott’s shit without doing anything about it.

“Fuck you, Eliott! What the hell is wrong with you, anyway? All you fucking do is make my life at school a living hell, what, all because I’m gay? I’m fucking sick of it! I don’t give a shit if you’re homophobic, frankly, I don’t care about any aspect of you.” Well. That isn’t completely true. “But fucking stop it with giving me shit!”

And Eliott chuckles. He _laughs_. Lucas is shaking with rage. He’s fucking had it.

“Fuck you!” Lucas screams as he lunges forward and starts hitting Eliott again, punching him in the stomach as hard as he can (which doesn’t seem to be a lot because Eliott isn’t budging), until Eliott grabs his wrists again. But Lucas can’t stop. He struggles against Eliott’s force, trying to break free of his grasp. 

Eventually he stops trying, realizing it’s useless. He looks at Eliott, and there’s a different look in his eyes now, one that he’s never seen before. It’s almost sad, like it’s upsetting him to see Lucas like this. Which is ridiculous. 

Eliott’s hands are still wrapped around Lucas’ wrists. But then, his hands are shifting, loosening the grip, and they’re moving down, down, until Eliott’s hands are resting lightly in Lucas’. 

Lucas’ breath hitches, and he looks into Eliott’s eyes. He barely has time to register what is going on before Eliott is roughly grabbing Lucas’ face and kissing him. 

_Kissing_ him. _Eliott_. The one who’s made fun of Lucas countless times for being gay. But it’s happening. Eliott’s lips are like fire against Lucas’, and he wastes no time before coaxing his tongue into Lucas’ mouth, and Lucas moans. And Lucas is weak. Eliott has made his life a living hell. And yet somehow, kissing Eliott feels _so fucking good_. And it’s not like Lucas hasn’t noticed how hot Eliott is, with his unattainable messy hair and ripped skinny jeans. But he shoves Eliott off for a moment, needing to collect his thoughts.

Eliott looks dazed when they separate, like he can’t believe what just happened either, his lips puffy and red. Lucas almost has half the mind to leave Eliott standing there and go back to school tomorrow like this never happened, but. The look on Eliott’s face convinces him not to. He looks like a lost puppy, like he needs love. And that’s really all it takes.

Lucas slams his lips back against Eliott’s, and they’re back at the pace they were at before. Eliott’s hands go from Lucas’ waist to fully wrapped around his back to lower, until they’re sliding down Lucas’ sweatpants and grabbing Lucas’ ass, making Lucas whimper. “ _Eliott_ ,” Lucas breathes out against Eliott’s lips. He can feel Eliott grinning. Their lips continue to work against each other, both of them breathing heavily, and Eliott pushes until Lucas is backed up against the wall. Then Eliott shifts his body so that Lucas can feel Eliott’s hard-on against his leg, and _fuck_ , it’s so hot. 

Eliott’s hands move to the top of Lucas’ waistband, and he breaks away from the kiss and looks at Lucas. “Is this okay baby?”, he asks, as his fingers curl around the fabric. Lucas almost faints at the sound of Eliott calling him that, but he nods frantically, unable to hide his desperation, panting at the prospect of Eliott giving him a blowjob. 

Eliott smiles and pulls down both Lucas’ sweatpants and his boxers in one go, and immediately drops to his knees, sucking on Lucas’ thigh and hips.

Lucas shoves his hand into Eliott’s hair to stabilize himself, pulling at the thick, silky strands. Eliott looks up directly into Lucas’ eyes as he sinks his mouth down, and the only thought crossing his mind is that school is probably going to be really awkward tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!  
> and I was going to try and write more at the end but I simply can't write smut so there ya go. leave a kudos and a comment and let me know what you think!  
> Tumblr: eliotts-eyes


End file.
